beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo
Turbo is the English opening theme to the Beyblade Burst Turbo series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, Time to go Turbo!. It is performed by Nathan Sharp, known to the media as NateWantsToBattle. Lyrics TV Size :I hear the world calling out for a hero. :Change the game, spin the Bey and join the fight. :Won't give up, let it rip into battle! :Beyblade Burst Turbo! :Gonna take the victory! :Bursting out in overdrive! :The warrior will take the lead! :Beyblade Burst Turbo! :Collide with the energy! :Bladers conquer to survive! :Be a part of the legacy! :Beyblade Burst Turbo! Full Version :I hear the world calling out for a hero. :Change the game, spin the Bey and join the fight. :It's our time, let's go turbo! :Beyblade Burst collide! :Stand your ground, it's a new generation. :Stakes are high, only legends will survive. :Won't give up, let it rip into battle! :Beyblade Burst Turbo! (Let It Rip!) :Gonna take the victory! (Let's Go!) :Bursting out in overdrive! :The warrior will take the lead! (Turbo!) :Beyblade Burst Turbo! :Collide with the energy! (Let's Go!) :Bladers conquer to survive! :Be a part of the legacy! (Turbo!) :Beyblade Burst Turbo! :It comes down to the final moment. (Let's Go!) :I feel the stadium in motion. (Turbo!) :Let them know who we are! :Beyblade come alive! :Transcend it's a new competition. :A champion sticks to the mission. :Keep on raising the bar! :Beyblade Burst Turbo! (Let It Rip!) :Gonna take the victory! (Let's Go!) :Bursting out in overdrive! :The warrior will take the lead! (Turbo!) :Beyblade Burst Turbo! :Collide with the energy! (Let's Go!) :Bladers conquer to survive! :Be a part of the legacy! (Turbo!) :Beyblade Burst Turbo! Characters * Aiger Akabane * Xavier Bogard * Fubuki Sumiye * Laban Vanot * Ranjiro Kiyama * Suoh Genji * Hae-jin Oh * Valt Aoi * Achilles * Free De La Hoya (Music Video only) * Shu Kurenai (Music Video only) * Naru Akabane (Music Video only) * Taiga Akabane (Music Video only) * Kana Akabane (Music Video only) * Lui Shirosagi (Music Video only) * Tobisuke (Music Video only) * Gumita (Music Video only) * Kristina Kuroda (Music Video only) * Ange Lopez (Music Video only) * Koji Konda (Music Video only) * Kimeru Imabune (Music Video only) * Hayao Ashida (Music Video only) * Harumi Hijikawa (Music Video only) * Jonji (Music Video only) * Benimaru (Music Video only) * Toko Aoi (Music Video only) * Kyle Hakim (Music Video only) * Evel Oxford (Music Video only) * Count Nightfell (Music Video only) * Phi (Music Video only) * Hyde (Music Video only) Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge (Ranjiro's) * Heat Salamander 12 Operate (Suoh's) * Archer Hercules 13 Eternal (Hae-jin's) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge (Toko's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's) * Brutal Luinor 13 Jolt (Lui's; Music Video Only) * Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr' (Hyde's; Music Video Only) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's; Music Video Only) * Breaker Xcalius 1' Sword (Xavier's; Music Video Only) Trivia * A new version of the song with edited vocals is played in the opening of Beyblade Burst Turbo in episodes 9-12 and 17-19, and another new version in episodes 13-16 and 20-51. Video BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Official Music Video - 'Turbo'|Official Music Video (Full Version) Gallery File:Aiger Akabane.gif Category:Music Category:English Music Category:Opening Themes Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo